Trouble in tranquility
by Tripod Gal
Summary: Movieverse. Yeah I know the title sucks, can't think of one. Starscream stole the All Spark shard, but when the Autobots went to retrieve it; it affected the F22 and now the Autobots are stuck with a sparkling…oh dear. T for later chapters
1. beginning

**A/N: This is my first Transformers fic…so please don't kill me. Sorry, the plot bunnies attacked me and tied me to a chair until I completed it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Transformers, otherwise the Twins would rule the universe with Jazz, Optimus and Bumblebee.**

**Summary: Starscream stole the All Spark shard, but when the Autobots went to retrieve it; it affected the F22 and now the Autobots are stuck with a sparkling…oh dear.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Optimus Prime flashed a look behind him, dodging behind a pillar just in time to miss being hit by a barrage of shots. Ducking his head, he surveyed the precious cargo in his arms. The sparkling whimpered in pain, a small amount of energon leaking from his side, his bright blue optics shuttered tightly in pain and fear.

"Shh, little one. Everything's going to be alright."

The baby blue optics peered cautiously up at him and he gently ran a finger down his smooth cheek, listening to his quiet clicking.

"Safe?" Optimus smiled, "If you be quiet, then you'll be perfectly safe." The sparkling grinned weakly and snuggled further into Optimus' chassis, closing his optics.

"Shh. Sleep now, you're safe now, Starscream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Autobots were heading to an abandoned warehouse, where a Cybertronian signal had been emanating from. Signaling for Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl to go to the right; Optimus couldn't help but feel that this might be a trap.

He continued on though, knowing that they had to retrieve the All Spark shard before Starscream worked out how to bring Decepticons back from the Matrix. They stopped at their destination and all transformed back into their root mode.

Optimus Prime looked carefully at the others before locking optics with Jazz and Ironhide.

"Our first priority is to find the All Spark shard, once that's accomplished you may take whatever steps needed to disable Starscream and the others."

Ratchet and Prowl nodded seriously while Jazz and Ironhide smiled briefly before making their way carefully towards the closed warehouse; silently disabling the seekers security system.

An internal message flashed silently and Optimus opened it, surprised to find that it was from Ratchet.

'I often wonder what caused Starscream to join the Decepticons. I've talked to 'bots who knew him when he was a youngling and they say he was very sweet and kinds. I just can't understand what pushed him to Megatron.'

Optimus replied.

'We'll probably never know, I just wish he had taken the side of the Autobots instead of siding with the Decepticons. But for now we need to concentrate on what is instead of what could have happened, my friend.'

He headed off towards the farthest right hand corner, reaching into the cupboards, carefully checking for any sign of the All Spark. Optimus constantly scanned the area around him, well aware that Starscream could be here of might come back anytime.

Jazz and Ironhide were searching in another area along with Prowl while Ratchet checked for evidence of what Starscream had been doing. Being a scientist, Starscream could have been able to figure out how to create weapons or nearly anything from the shard.

"Prime." Ratchet's quiet call caused the leader to hurry over to the CMO.

Files and files all of data were in front of him, all of them in Cybertronian; but also encrypted; through not overly so. Optimus was able to crack it without too much difficulty, it was obviously there to keep lower ranking Decepticons from reading it.

"Prime, from what Starscream has recorded it says that the All Spark can affect age as well as organic beings. Starscream believes it might have affected Sam; he's even recorded possible ways to reverse it. He hasn't tested these because he's not entirely sure how it works, other than it does."

Ratchets voice was full of wonder; though Optimus wasn't sure if it was because of all the information Starscream had been able to gather in an orn or because of what Starscream was implying through his work, or just the fact that the scientist had called Sam by his name instead of 'fleshling' or 'squishee.'

Prime thought quickly before coming to a decision. "This is something that needs to be looked into quietly" he spoke softly but meaningfully and nodded, satisfied when Ratchet collected the data chips and put them into subspace.

"Sir." Prowl's voice was soft and tinged with relief, a rare commodity from the security specialist. He walked over and carefully held out the All Spark shard to Optimus, who gently took it in his palm.

"All right Autobots, Roll ou-"

"WHAT IN THE PIT?!?!?!?!?"

The enraged screech caused all the Autobots to turn and see Skywarp, Thundercracker, Cyclonus, Barricade, Frenzy and Starscream staring murderously with their weapons raised.

"Get them!" Starscreams shout started both sides into action, weapons firing at each other inside the confined space. Ratchet, Prowl, Barricade and Cyclonus were locked in battle while Skywarp and Thundercracker were engaging Ironhide and Jazz.

Starscream and Optimus were grappling; but the Autobot leader was not doing as well because of his need to make sure hat Starscream didn't know about the All Sparks whereabouts.

While the Autobots and Decepticons were busy scrapping each other; the Autobots forgot about Frenzy.

"Th-The A-a-a-a-all S-s-spark! Tttttthey ha-have itttt!"

Optimus turned, dismayed; towards the minicon, having just dealt a vicious slash to the seekers chest cavity and was not prepared to be tackled by the pissed seeker. He was shoved backwards and returned the gesture full force to the damaged 'con.

Stumbling, Starscream caught onto a nearby recharge berth and shot at the Autobot leader. Optimus, in the process of going to put the shard in the storage area of his chasis; froze as Starscreams shot accidentally hit the All Spark full on.

A blinding light flashed from the All Spark and to everyone's surprise the light headed towards Starscream, hitting him full in the chest and the scared Decepticon was enveloped by a shimmering blue light.

Everyone stopped and stared dumbfounded as the blue light receded to reveal a small red, blue and white sparkling lying on the ground, whose bright baby blue optics blinked up at everyone.

"By Primus…" Ironhide said softly, transfixed by the sight of the infant seeker; forgetting that he was holding Skywarp by the throat.

Every Cybertronian was frozen as the little 'bot looked around, his innocent eyes taking in everything around him. Not truly comprehending, but understanding enough; Starscreams optics watered, before to everyone's never-ending shock; he started screaming, terrified.

That was enough to snap Optimus out of his stupor and he rushed over to pick up the bawling infant, his CPU already processing the fact that Starscream didn't remember anything that had happened and at the moment he was just a terrified sparkling, innocent from the crimes he had committed.

Cradling the upset sparkling to his spark, he quietly shushed him, while running his fingertips over the back of his smooth head and tenderly down his sensitive wings.

"Shh, calm down little one. Everything's alright, there's nothing wrong. You're okay, Starscream, you're okay." Optimus' low and soothing tones managed to stop Starscreams crying and the hiccupping infant curled up and snuggled into Optimus with full trust.

Shifting the baby slightly, Optimus was horrified to see a small trail of energon steadily leaking from a large gash on Starscreams chest. He gently ran his fingers down it, surveying the damage while the others woke up from their stupors. "That's…" Ratchets voice echoes around the hanger; "Starscream."

"No Way," Thundercracker's scratchy voice growled out. Optimus kept rocking gently, sadly surveying the room around him.

"This is Starscream."

Suddenly Skywarp spoke up. "Put him down. Now." Optimus straightened up, glaring at the Decepticon. "Why?"

"He's a Decepticon, he belongs to us." Prowl glared darkly from over Cyclonus' body while Ratchet spoke up, coming up towards his leader, Barricade offline on the floor. He looked carefully over the sparkling, noticing the wound with a frown on his face. "Technically he belongs to no one, and he has no Decepticon sign on him. Therefore we can take him."

Optimus started moving back towards the door, while Jazz moved slightly; effectively protecting him from blasts from Thundercracker or Skywarp, who was still in Ironhide's hold.

Somehow Skywarp managed to twist his arm around and knocked Ironhide to the ground, firing at Optimus, who sprinted out, dodging the blasts; followed by Ratchet. Jazz hit Thundercracker on the side of his head and he was knocked to the floor and stayed there while Ironhide sprinted after Skywarp, trying to keep him as far away from his leader as possible.

Unnoticed by anyone, Barricade had come online and was slowly edging towards where Optimus and Ratchet were. He raised his gun carefully and let loose a barrage of powerful blasts straight at the Autobot commander, who only just managed to get away from the main wreckage.

Barricade growled, but just as he was about to shoot again, he was shoved to the ground by a very irate Jazz.

"Man tha's just wrong!" A breem later and Barricade was efficiently immobilized and Jazz hurried towards the other Autobots while Skywarp was distracted by Frenzy's furious shouting.

Managing to get away from the warehouse unscathed, Ratchet held onto the sleeping Starscream while Optimus transformed and the gently placed the tiny seeker inside the Peterbuilt, before he and the others transformed and formed a convoy with Prowl in the front as the drove steadily towards their base; well aware of the tiny bleeding sparkling curled up inside their leader.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well? Loved it? Hate it? Please let me know, I really appreciate reviews.**


	2. welcome

Rushing into the Medbay, Ratchet ignored all the others; intent on getting the dangerously-low-on-energon sparkling to his med

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update…I've had a hectic little while. Thanks to anyone who reviewed…it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside and helped me continue writing. I have most of it written down on paper; all I have to do is type it all up! Easier said than done! :P Anyway…keep on reading and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES MY DAY!! :P**

**TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS **

Rushing into the Medbay, Ratchet ignored all the others; intent on getting the dangerously-low-on-energon sparkling to his medbay, where he would be able to save him.

Starscream's blue optics onlined briefly and he whimpered quietly, trying to stretch his arm out towards Optimus, scared by Ratchet.

Optimus quietly shushed him and smiled gently. Starscream leant trustingly into Ratchet, who quickly deactivated the little infant and gently placed him on the operating table before shooing everyone but Ironhide out; ordering him to get out the sparkmonitor and the energon drip out and begin setting them up.

While he was doing this Ratchet was collecting the equipment he needed, worrying about the ex-decepticon. He headed back over and injected the baby mech with a small amout of painkillers, too concerned about the amount of energon inside the sparkling, knowing that if he gave him any more his spark could go into shock.

"Ratchet. The little punks sparks getting weaker. You need to act now or he's not going to survive." Ratchet looked Ironhide hard in the optics, judging his inner strength for what he was about to ask of him.

"'Hide. This operation needs two mechs to be able to complete it, he's too young to risk anything else. I need your help with this."

Ironhide stared hard at Starscream's sparkmonitor for a moment, before turning and nodding at Ratchet.

"What do you need me to do?"

**TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS **

Optimus Prime stood infront of the door to the medical bay pacing with increasing agitation. Ratchet and Ironhide had been in there for two hours and Optimus was getting more worried by the second.

A heavy sigh from behind him caused him to turn and look at Jazz sitting next to his bondmate Prowl, and both were staring unseeingly at the door.

"Prime." The Autobot leader again looked towards the pair, noticing that it was Prowl who was speaking.

"Yes Prowl?"

What's going to happen to Starscream? It's obvious he doesn't remember anything."

"Prime, we can't hold Starscream to his previous crimes, he's just an innocent little sparkling." Jazz spoke up loudly, defensively protecting the little babe. Optimus knew that the two had been trying for a sparkling before the war, along with Ratchet and Ironhide; so it was to no surprise that they were being so protective of little Starscream.

He spoke up quietly, soothing their worries, "I am glad that you two were able to overcome your previous dislike of Starscream so quickly. I believe that given the chance to grow up in a loving community will let Starscream be all the he can be and I think that he will be a great Autobot."

Jazz nodded and after a moment or two Prowl started on a completely new topic.

"When are Sam and Bumblebee getting home?" Ever since Sam's parents had been killed in retaliation by Barricade, Sam had come into the custody of the Autobots and had come to live with them and grow on them as if he was their little brother or son to Prime.

"Soon. Bumblebee reported that they were delayed because of a storm and will probably be another week." Glad to have something to think about other than what Ratchet and Ironhide were doing, they started discussing the effects that the AllSpark had had on Sam.

The knew he was now technopathic; that had come as a shock when Sam had asked why Ratchet had been swearing so badly at Jazz and accidently started the machines beeping. The stuttering Ratchet had replied in Cybertronian just to make sure that he hadn't been speaking English, but again Sam understood and the Autobots slowly began to discover that this was not the only change the AllSpark had instilled on the child and they were all still guessing what would happen next.

The sliding of the doors alerted the mech to the fact that Ratchet and Ironhide were slowly exiting from the Medbay. They both looked exceedingly tired, but nothing on the faceplates gave away anything.

"How is he?" Finally a tired grin broke out over Ironhides face as he stared proudly at his bondmate.

"Thanks to the good ol' Hatchet, he'll be fine. Just gotta be extra careful around the little on'." Optimus let a rare grin fall to his face and he clapped the medic on his shoulder.

"Good work Ratchet. Can we see him?" The medic looked annoyed but he complied.

"Okay…but just for a breem or so. He needs to recharge." They all trooped quietly, obeying the short tempered mech.

"By the way Ratchet, how ol' is little Screamer?" Jazz's words caused all the mechs to stop and look towards Ratchet.

The medic scratched the back of his neck tiredly, "He's just been sparked. To the humans he's just been born, he needs someone with him constantly to look after and care for him. He won't be able to move properly at first, so we'll have to get used to carrying him."

At Ratchet's words they all turned back to the tiny being currently in a little box serving as a crib. There was no sign of the wound that had been there previously as Starscream curled onto his side. His optics opened for a moment and he smiled slightly when he caught sight of Ratchet and Optimus before closing them again.

Prowl and Jazz excused themselves and the others continued to look at the little bot.

"Ratchet. Ironhide." The two Autobots turned to look at their leader. "How would you feel if I asked you if you wanted to raise Starscream? The others would help of course, but you two would be his primary carers; his parents."

Ratchet let a grin fall to his face, as did Ironhide, and Prime silently congratulated himself on his choice.

"We would be delighted, sir. We always wanted a sparkling; this would be amazing!" At Ironhide's words, Optimus nodded and Ratchet picked up the tiny sparkling, cradling him to his chest.

"Thank-you Optimus, for this chance." He gently handed the sleeping Starscream to Ironhide and the sparkling seemed to melt into his armour, snuggling in comfortably into the trigger happy mech.

At this sight Optimus couldn't help but break out laughing along with Ratchet before motioning them to go on and spend some time with their sparkling in their room. Walking out with the crib, Ratchet followed his carefully walking partner into their quarters. He got out some plain, warm energon and set it beside the crib for when Starscream woke up. Ironhide sat on their shared berth, cuddling the recharging sparkling.

"Ratch," Ironhides voice was low and full of wonder. Ratchet sat next to him and wrapped and arm around his shoulder. "Our own little sparkling." Ratchet smiled and ran a finger gently over Starscream's faceplates.

"Welcome to your new home, Starscream."

**TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS **

Starscream's optics flutter gently before coming online fully. Staring up, he looked straight into the kind smiles of Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Hey little one. I'm Ratchet and this is Ironhide. We're your new parents." Starscream reached his arms out and enveloped as much of Ironhide as he could, giggling quietly. Ratchet laughed and handed Ironhide the Energon cube, smirking at Ironhides look of confusion.

"Here you go, 'Hide. Have a go at feeding him. You hold him like this." Ratchet demonstrated and then Ironhide copied him, holding the Energon steady as Starscream started happily sucking on it.

"There you go, little 'ne." When he was done, Starscream happily snuggled back into Ironhide, (something he was making a habit of) and succumbed into recharge. Once Starscream was asleep again, Ironhide gently placed him in the crib, tucking him in securely.

"It seems weird that just this morning we were quite willing to scrap each other but now he's in our care." Ratchet pulled his bonded back to the berth, cuddling into Ironhide's back.

"Well things have changed now. For better or for worse we'll protect him." Ironhide nodded; relaxing into his sparkmate.

"Let's get some rest, I have a feeling that once Starscream gets used to us we're not going to have much time for it." Ratchet laughed but complied, slipping into recharge right before Ironhide did, peaceful at last.

**TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS TRANSFORMERS **

**A/N: Well? How did it go? Please review! It really helps with writing. :P**

**Go on, push the button!**

**You know you want to!**

**Go on!**

**Go on!**

**Go!  
**

**Go!  
**

**GO!**


End file.
